


Unfogging The Future: A Guide By Baekhyun Byun

by exolliarmus, vavole



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolliarmus/pseuds/exolliarmus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavole/pseuds/vavole
Summary: Gryffindor Baekhyun Byun attends Sybill Trelawney’s Divination lessons religiously, but what happens when he ends up convincing himself that their Professor’s latest prediction points at none other than Slytherin Kyungsoo Do being his soulmate? Cue Baekhyun following his alleged sweetheart everywhere to convince him to give fate a chance.





	Unfogging The Future: A Guide By Baekhyun Byun

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unfogging The Future: A Guide By Baekhyun Byun  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Kyungsoo, side Sehun/Jongin  
> Summary: Gryffindor Baekhyun Byun attends Sybill Trelawney’s Divination lessons religiously, but what happens when he ends up convincing himself that their Professor’s latest prediction points at none other than Slytherin Kyungsoo Do being his soulmate? Cue Baekhyun following his alleged sweetheart everywhere to convince him to give fate a chance.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 11,200  
> Disclaimers (if any): none  
> Author’s Note: Hello! I love Harry Potter and baeksoo so here I am, presenting my little story to you. I am looking forward to reading everyone’s comments, so please don’t hesitate to let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading /winks. I would also like to thank my awesome beta: girl, you’re the best <3  
> For an easier comprehension, the initials stand for their House: 4th year: Sehun (S) / Jongin (H). 5th year: Kyungsoo (S) / Chanyeol (S) / Baekhyun (G) / Jongdae (G).

 

Puffing loudly, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Sehun climb the steps of the narrow Divination Stairwell: a spiralling set of stairs accessible from a corridor on the seventh-floor in the North Tower of Hogwarts’ Castle.

Numerous portraits of old witches and bearded wizards hang on the walls, some of them waving and gesturing for the students to get closer and engage in conversation.

After minutes of silent climbing, the trio hears a familiar murmur of voices above them signalling that they have finally reached the classroom, and Kyungsoo exhales in content.

“Thanks Merlin, I thought I wasn’t going to make it this time,” Sehun breathes out.

“This is only the first lesson of the day, man, don’t die on me,” Chanyeol laughs, slapping the younger student’s shoulder.

“Merlin, Chanyeol!” Sehun shouts, rubbing at the sore spot. He hides behind Kyungsoo’s back, but the Slytherin ignores his friends’ shenanigans and keeps walking towards the cluster of Slytherin and Gryffindor students ahead of him.

They reach the top of the staircase and see the small landing with the circular trapdoor on the ceiling that leads to the Divination Classroom. From the trap, a ladder has been lowered to allow access to the classroom, and, one at a time, the three students slowly trudge their way into the room.

The classroom looks like a cross between somebody’s attic and an old-fashioned teashop.

Twenty small, circular tables are crammed inside it, all surrounded by old floral-print fabric armchairs and dusty lamps. The interior is dimly illuminated by a sinister crimson light; the curtains at the windows are all shut, and the many lamps are draped with dark red scarves. As always, it is stiflingly warm, and the fire burning in the ancient fireplace, together with the strong rose perfume in the air, makes Kyungsoo’s head spin.

He sees Chanyeol and Sehun run to the furthest table available and snorts. He can clearly hear his obnoxious friends giggling and kicking each other as they leave him alone.

“Is this seat taken?” Kyungsoo asks listlessly once he reaches the only available seat in the whole class, right in front of their Professor’s favourite armchair.

“Huh? No, it’s free,” the Gryffindor student occupying the other seat gestures.

Of course Kyungsoo had to sit next to Baekhyun Byun, Divination enthusiast and Sybill Trelawney’s number one fan. It is just his luck to be stuck with the lunatic.

He groans, trying to ignore the other student sitting beside him as he arranges his textbook, parchment, and quill for the lesson.

Divination isn’t exactly anyone’s favourite subject, but Kyungsoo and his friends had decided to keep it because it is the easiest one they have.

Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are in their fifth year, while Sehun, the younger of his small group of friends, is in his fourth year. However, his outstanding marks in Divination – or capacity to trick their Professor – are enough to make him one of Sybill Trelawney’s favourites, and she often grants Sehun the permission to attend her lessons for the fifth-year students, just to see him and talk about how he stands out among all of her students for his innate inclination to her subject.

Sehun being Sehun, he basks in their Professor’s compliments, and brings them up whenever he can, to his friends’ great dismay.

At first, Kyungsoo had wondered about why Sehun had chosen this class as an elective, but, then again, he thinks that it was fairly easy to influence his choice, since the older duo often shared stories about how much fun it was coming up with atrocious predictions for each other every week at their Divination Homework Meeting. It is a regular gathering of fifth-year students in order to get their Divination homework done, and Kyungsoo loves how fun their little reunions can be.

Pleasing Professor Sybill Trelawney is far from difficult, and, if Kyungsoo had to be honest, most of the times he finds it quite amusing. Yet, he doesn’t believe a single word of what their Professor teaches her students. He prefers more concrete subjects, such as Transfiguration or Defence Against the Dark Arts, that teach you actual useful stuff.

The Professor’s appearance and thick voice bring Kyungsoo back to reality and in his peripheral vision the Slytherin sees the Gryffindor beside him hold his breath, hanging on their Professor’s every word.

“Good morning, my darlings. Once again, we are ready to start our Divination lesson for the day. Shall I remind you that my subject is one of the most difficult of all magical arts?” Sybill Trelawney asks her sleepy students, her piercing eyes wandering over the dimly illuminated room before stopping on Sehun.

“Good morning, Professor,” he bows lightly.

“Ah, Sehun, my dear, nice to see you again. The fates have informed me of your presence at today’s lesson,” she smiles, pleased.

Kyungsoo sees a group of Gryffindors look at their Professor with their mouths ajar, eyes twinkling, and the Slytherin snorts at their stupidity.

“And, as I remind you every so often,” the woman goes on, “I must warn you that if you have not got the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you in the upcoming months. Books can take you only so far in this field… and I am afraid some of you will leave us soon,” she declares ominously, shaking her head at two Gryffindor students at the back of the circular room.

The poor students look at each other in horror, eyes wide, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the absurdity of what the Professor is saying.

His head propped with one hand, the Slytherin has already had enough of the woman’s blabbering, and he lets his gaze wander over the shelves running around the circular walls, distracting himself. The room is crammed with dusty-looking old books and feathers, stubs of candles, packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a ridiculous number of teacups.

“It is essential that you understand how destiny can change depending on the human behaviour. Good destiny may not come true if we spread a lot of negative behaviours as much as a bad destiny can be avoided if we are willing to believe,” Sybill Trelawney’s voice resounds in the crowded room as she walks in between tables.

She points at the deck of tarot card placed on each round table, encouraging her students to shuffle them, and Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun cut their deck into a number of different piles and then bring those piles back together again, careful not to spill any cards in the process.

He knows from experience that shuffling cards can be awkward because most tarot cards are bigger than normal, yet Baekhyun shuffles the cards with precise movements before arranging them on the table, ready to formulate his prediction.

“We are ready,” he smiles. “I’m going to predict what happens to me this month and then I’ll predict your month. Then, it’s your turn, okay?”

Kyungsoo simply nods, ready to take notes, but a small voice interrupts them.

“I am not one to press my knowledge upon those who do not value them,” their Professor says, briefly looking at Kyungsoo, “but, Baekhyun, my dear, I believe you are finally going to meet the one you have been waiting for. And very soon,” she nods, lips pursed in concentration. “It is all written in the cards in front of you.”

“W-what?” Baekhyun’s eyes light up and Kyungsoo sighs at his credulity: Sybill Trelawney is at it again.

“You will complement each other well,” she adds, now looking at Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun doesn’t miss the Professor’s gaze lingering a little longer on the Slytherin student.

“What else, Professor?” Baekhyun gulps.

“I see a life together, trust, love, and devotion. The cards advise maximum manifestations of feelings to other one. And I am afraid it is all I am allowed to say. Good luck, darling,” and just as she came she walks to another table, ready to bestow more predictions upon a couple of unsuspecting Slytherins.

“And not a single death was predicted. Touché,” Kyungsoo scoffs, arms folded over his chest. “Hey, Byun, are you taking notes?”

“Huh?” Comes Baekhyun’s intelligent reply. The Gryffindor is deep in thought, lower lip caught between his teeth, still staring at Kyungsoo as if he was seeing him for the first time.

“Well, whatever…” The Slytherin shrugs, gathering the cards spread on the table. “All right, let’s get down to business, shall we?”

 

///

 

The Great Hall has tall walls that reach up to the ceiling, which is covered with candles and is enchanted to look like the sky above. Thousands and thousands of candles are floating in mid-air over four long tables, where young wizards and witches are having dinner with their friends, the tables laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

“How was Divination with Baekhyun Byun?” Chanyeol asks, plopping in the empty seat beside Kyungsoo.

“Was it fun?” Sehun adds, sitting in front of Kyungsoo.

“He predicted an awful month for me. Nothing new, I guess,” Kyungsoo replies in a monotonous voice, spooning mashed potatoes into his plate. “Something about the fact that I should beware of kittens.”

“He is pretty intense about Divination, isn’t he?” Chanyeol laughs, making a circling gesture near his temple with one finger.

“Yeah, a little… and, man, does he ever shut up? I hope I never have to sit with him again,” he shakes his head. “Also, Trelawney predicted his meeting with someone important and he freaked out.”

“Cute,” Chanyeol laughs.

“I’m so hungry. I could eat a whole cow,” Sehun whines, passing him a glass of pumpkin juice, and Kyungsoo takes it, drinking the cold beverage in two big gulps.

“Sehun predicted my death… again. But Trelawney was ecstatic, so I’m good,” Chanyeol declares, digging in his roast beef.

“What horrible death are you encountering this time?” Kyungsoo arches one eyebrow.

“He said something weird about me meeting my rightful opponent and dying by his hand. It was kind of cool.”

“Man, she loved it,” Sehun smiles proudly.

“I don’t doubt it,” Kyungsoo laughs.

And just like that dinner goes on as always, with the trio enjoying their meal together at the Slytherin table without a care in the world. But, little did they know, someone was watching them from afar, observing Kyungsoo’s every move.

 

///

 

“Jongin, I’m pretty certain of what I’m saying! I swear Trelawney looked at Kyungsoo Do, that Slytherin, when she predicted that I’m going to meet my soulmate,” Baekhyun explains, following Jongin into the school’s library.

His Hufflepuff friend sighs for the umpteenth time that day before entering the library, his bookbag hanging by one shoulder.

“Baekhyun, you should really stop obsessing over predictions. It’s been days and you’re still talking about it. Did Professor Trelawney say anything about a soulmate?”

“Well, not really…” The Gryffindor scratches the back of his head in thought.

Jongin blinks, unimpressed.

“But it must be about it, don’t you think? _‘You are finally going to meet the one you have been waiting for’_ ,” he says, imitating their Professor’s voice.

The library is located off of a corridor on the first-floor of the Hogwarts Castle, and contains tens of thousands of books on thousands of shelves. At this time of the day, it is full of students doing homework and reading books, either to supplement their studies or for personal enjoyment.

Jongin greets Madame Pince and heads straight to the Dragon Section, black robe flapping around his body.

“Baekhyun, are you really going to help with my Care of Magical Creatures essay or are you just going to talk about Kyungsoo Do? I really need a good mark,” he exhales in frustration.

“Of course, don’t worry! I’ll do my very best to help and I promise not to talk about Kyungsoo Do,” he mimics zipping his mouth with two fingers and throwing the key away.

Jongin seems doubtful, but he chooses a table near the closest floor-to-ceiling window and starts organizing his books and stationery.

Despite being in different Houses, they have been friends since Jongin’s first year at Hogwarts. Baekhyun has always been fond of the younger Hufflepuff because of his positive and kind-hearted nature, while Jongin sees him as a loving, older brother.

Jongin pulls a long list of books from his bookbag and starts searching in between the shelves, and once he has grabbed all the books he deems useful, he goes back to his seat and starts researching for his essay, under Baekhyun’s guidance and assistance.

The afternoon seems to fly by, but their peaceful study session comes to an end when the Gryffindor suddenly elbows his friend demanding his attention. Jongin grumbles when he sees a black ink blot in the middle of the yellow sheet of parchment he was using to take notes and glares at the other.

“Baek, what the—”

“Nini, he is here,” Baekhyun whispers.

“Who is here?”

“Kyungsoo Do! My soulmate!”

Jongin snorts. “For Merlin’s beard, not again. You promised!”

Baekhyun shushes, him following the Slytherin and his tall friend with his eyes as the duo struggles to find a free table and get settled.

“Are they here to study?” Baekhyun whispers conspiratorially.

“What else?” Jongin whispers back, highlighting one paragraph from _Dragons and all you need to know about them_.

“What if he is here for me because he knows!”

“Baek, do you really—wait, why are we whispering?” Jongin murmurs.

“I don’t know, man,” his Gryffindor friend replies, throwing furtive glances at the Slytherins’ table.

Kyungsoo Do and his blonde friend are currently discussing something, blissfully unaware of Baekhyun spying on them.

“Is that lamp post his boyfriend?”

“He is handsome, isn’t he?” Jongin says, trying to sound casual. “He is Sehun Oh, Slytherin’s best beater and one of my year’s best students.”

“You seem to know a lot about him. Tell me, are they together? Do I need to fight him?”

“Merlin, Baek! Why don’t you just try talking to Kyungsoo Do if you’re that curious?”

“Are you crazy?” The older student murmurs. “How can I do that?”

“I don’t know, man. You just go and… talk,” Jongin gestures vaguely.

“Nini, sometimes I understand why you’re a Hufflepuff,” Baekhyun heaves a sigh, patting his friend’s back. “Let’s just finish your essay and go grab dinner, huh? I’ll think about something in the meantime.”

The younger student shudders, “I suggest you don’t, your ideas are always the worst.”

 

///

 

The Enchanted Ceiling of the Great Hall, is blue and serene, the movement of the clouds barely perceptible.

The Slytherin trio is having breakfast, sleepily rubbing their eyes, but ready to start a new day.

The breakfast served at Hogwarts includes bacon, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, toasts with butter, sausages and baked beans, served with an abundance of different types of tea or coffee. It is truly the best, and also Kyungsoo’s favourite meal of the day, and he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

“Sehun, pass me a fork and don’t throw it,” Chanyeol warns.

“I wasn’t going to,” the younger student grumbles, passing a fork to his friend.

“Yeah, sure,” the other answers. “Kyungsoo, can you pass me a napkin?”

The taller student turns to his friend, but Kyungsoo isn’t paying attention. He is squinting his eyes at the Gryffindor table in the attempt to understand what is going on at the other side of the Great Hall.

His friends glance at each other before following his gaze in the direction of the Gryffindor table, only to see someone waving furiously, throwing finger hearts at them.  Or, more specifically, at Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol blinks, eyebrows furrowed. “Sehun, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

The younger student pinches his right check, but the Gryffindor student is still smiling at none other than Kyungsoo. He has light brown hair, a rectangular smile and bright eyes, and when Sehun recognizes him, his mouth gapes in disbelief.

“Merlin, it’s Baekhyun Byun, our resident Divination freak!”

“Soo, why is he throwing finger hearts at you? It’s disgusting,” Chanyeol makes a face, rubbing at his arms.

“I haven’t got any idea,” a stunned Kyungsoo murmurs, eyes still squinting, and, to his great horror, Baekhyun Byun chooses that moment to stand up and walk to the Slytherin table carrying his own plate of food. Another student, a Hufflepuff one, follows him at a distance, clearly embarrassed by the other’s behaviour.

When Baekhyun stops for a moment to greet another Gryffindor student, the trio exhales in relief.

“Maybe, we were wrong,” Chanyeol suggests.

“Who is that guy?” Kyungsoo wonders.

“Jongdae Kim, one of Gryffindor’s chasers,” Sehun replies, taking a sip of his cinnamon tea.

Two minutes later, Baekhyun waves at the Quidditch player and resumes his power walk to the Slytherin table, a big smile gracing his features.

“Oh no, he is really coming here. What do we do?” Chanyeol almost screams, dropping a muffin in the process. “Kyungsoo, do something,” he pleads, elbowing the shorter student.

“I don’t even know him, quit it,” he slaps Chanyeol’s hand away.

“Let’s run,” Sehun suggests, grabbing his bookbag.

However, they aren’t fast enough because the duo reaches their table and Baekhyun sits down right beside Kyungsoo, as if it were an everyday occurrence.

“Hey, guys. Nice to see you. Have you tried the porridge? It’s amazing. Also, Kyungsoo, I hope you don’t mind me joining you. I mean, us,” he forces out a laugh and gestures to his Hufflepuff friend to take a seat.

The other student looks as if he would rather be anywhere else, but he sits next to his friend nonetheless, food forgotten in front of him as soon as his gaze catches Sehun’s. He visibly tenses and proceeds to lower his head, apparently fascinated by a loose thread in his robe.

“My friend, Jongin, is a little shy, but he is okay. I vouch for him,” Baekhyun announces, slapping Jongin’s back a bit too hard, and the Hufflepuff grunts in pain.

Sehun asks the fourth-year student if he is okay, but said student just murmurs a few unintelligible words and goes back to staring at his robe.

“So, breakfast,” Baekhyun starts again, never forgetting to smile.

“Yeah, that’s what we do here… in the morning…” Chanyeol says and Sehun turns away with a snort of amusement.

“Huh, why are you here?” Kyungsoo asks, ignoring his friends’ antics. Inconspicuously, he pries his robe from the other’s touch, putting some distance between himself and the over enthusiastic Gryffindor.

“Breakfast, of course, with my Slytherin friends.”

“Friends, yeah…” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Man, I’m having breakfast with Slytherins… wait till my father hears about this!” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows, fork digging in a slice of apple pie, and Chanyeol snorts so hard through his glass of milk that the drink spills from his nose.

By now, Kyungsoo is positive Baekhyun Byun must be a lunatic, and he sincerely hopes for someone to come put an end to his misery already. However, he isn’t that lucky, because Baekhyun has every intention of making himself a fixture in his life, even though the latter isn’t aware of his plan yet.

 

///

 

“That was plain stupid,” Jongin groans, giving up organizing his clothes and falling face first on the nearest cushion he can reach on his oversized bed.

Baekhyun loves the Hufflepuff dormitory, and, over the years, he has made a habit of visiting his best friend whenever he can. The Gryffindor simply adores the yellow and black overstuffed sofas and chairs of their Common Room, and the fact that the dormitories are reached through round doors in its walls.

Copper lamps cast a warm light over the four-posters, all of which are covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hang on the walls, should you have cold feet. Baekhyun finds it convenient and, during winter, terribly nice.

“I agree that, maybe, using the Felix Felicis wasn’t one of my best ideas, but, come on. It’s not the worst either.”

Jongin gives him a judging look, but Baekhyun flops on the Hufflepuff’s bed with a plop and he shrieks in pain.

“I swear you’re the most ungracious person on this planet. What the hell?” Jongin sits up, rubbing his sore back. “And to think that I even sneaked into the kitchen to bring you cookies.”

Baekhyun sits crossed legged on his friend’s bed and grabs the nearest blanket. Hufflepuff’s dormitory is really the cosiest.

“And I love you for it, but I need a plan. What do I do now that Kyungsoo and I are friends?”

The other makes himself comfortable as he looks at the older student in disbelief. “Friends? Baek, I don’t know if you noticed it, but I’m pretty sure he thinks you’re a lunatic.”

“Naaah, he likes me,” the other dips his head, grabbing a cookie. “He just doesn’t know it yet. Trelawney can’t be wrong.”

“Okay, then keep doing what you’re doing. After all, he will have to like you for who you are: a loser. So, it’s best you let him know already,” Jongin challenges, arms crossed. “Just, please, don’t embarrass me any further in front of Sehun Oh. I can’t afford it.”

He pouts and Baekhyun can’t help but pinch one of his cheeks.

“Do you like him?”

“W-what?” The younger splutters, taken aback. “No, I don’t!”

Baekhyun purses his lips. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, I’m offended.”

“It’s only that he is the best at everything he does… and I’m average, at best.”

“So, you’re just jealous.”

“Just go to sleep, you idiot!” Jongin flings a cushion at his friend’s face and takes a cookie, regretting his choice of friends.

 

///

 

The following days are filled with Baekhyun following Kyungsoo everywhere, waiting for the right moment to initiate conversation. It starts with him simply waving and greeting Kyungsoo in the hallways between lessons, or approaching him with lame excuses.

Baekhyun, whenever he is free and knows for certain that Kyungsoo is in the library, follows the Slytherin student there and sits not far from him, studying his expressions. Sometimes, he also risks sitting beside Kyungsoo for their common lessons, chatting or cracking jokes to make the other smile. Yet, most of the time, the stubborn Kyungsoo ignores him.

And, although he is often brushed off by the Gryffindor, Baekhyun manages to get to know something about his alleged soulmate. Apparently, Kyungsoo loves having breakfast in the Great Hall surrounded by his friends, prefers tea over coffee, has got two poodles, and is also insecure about his height, to which Baekhyun can sadly relate.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Jongin tries, blowing into his cupped hands. A steady cold breeze is coming from the open windows of the Owlery making him shiver.

The Owlery is a room on the top of Hogwarts Castle’s West Tower, where the school’s owls and the owls belonging to the students live during the school year. It is a circular stone room, rather cold because none of the windows have got glass in them to allow the owls to come and go freely.

The floor is covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles. Many owls are nestled on perches that rise right up to the top of the tower.

After months of pleading to his parents, Baekhyun has finally got an owl to call his own and take care of at the Owlery and it makes him ecstatic.

“You’ll see! What Kyungsoo needs is to laugh more, I tell you. He will like it,” Baekhyun states, tying a small scroll to his new owl’s leg with a red ribbon.

“Owl Capone, you know what to do, and after your delivery come back for a treat, okay?” He instructs his sleepy tawny owl.

“I still don’t get what that name means…” Jongin mumbles, keeping away from the perches in fear of being attacked by their tiny and fierce occupants.

“It’s because you’re a pure-blood.”

Jongin makes a face. “Whatever, but I really don’t think Kyungsoo will like your card.”

“‘ _The cards advise maximum manifestations of feelings for the other one_ ,’” Baekhyun imitates Traleway’s voice. “That’s what she said and what I’m doing.”

“Okay, okay, suit yourself. By the way, I don’t like the Owlery. Can we go back to my Common Room? I have yet to finish my Ancient Runes assignment.”

The Gryffindor is caressing his owl’s little head as satisfied hoots come from its beak. He walks to one of the windows and encourages Owl Capone to take the fly, excited to put his plan to get Kyungsoo’s attention in practice, hoping for its success.

 

///

 

The Great Hall is crowded with hungry students eagerly eating their big breakfasts before the start of another long day of lessons. Owls are flying around over their heads, delivering letters and newspapers, and the charmed ceiling of the vast hall is grey and full of clouds.

Kyungsoo spots Chanyeol and Sehun sitting at the end of the Slytherin table and walks towards them, frowning at the idea of them mocking him for what happened the day before.

Last afternoon he fell asleep in the library due to tiredness, and had been enjoying a well-deserved rest when an owl suddenly came crashing into the nearest floor-to-ceiling window, waking him up with a start. Goes without saying that everyone turned in his direction, clearly annoyed at the big commotion created by the tiny owl screeching and cooing at the Slytherin.

However, the worst part was the message attached to the owl’s leg: ‘ _Is this the Hogwarts Express? Because it feels like you and I are headed somewhere magical. Your soulmate._ ’

“Good morning, Kyungsoo,” greets Sehun.

“Man, lighten up a bit! Are you still thinking about yesterday? I bet it was pretty funny, I wish I could have seen it,” Chanyeol laughs out loud.

“It was embarrassing, that’s what it was…” Kyungsoo grumbles, spooning scrambled eggs into a plate.

“Is it Baekhyun Byun, am I right?” Sehun asks, throwing a furtive glance over his shoulder, towards the Gryffindor table.

“Merlin, what did you do to him, Soo? He fancies you!” Chanyeol almost yells, still laughing and slapping the table.

“I don’t get it either, but his friend is cute,” the younger student interjects, daintily spreading strawberry jam on a toast.

Baekhyun’s owl chooses that moment to make another appearance, carrying a new message for the unsuspecting Slytherin. The tawny owl sets gently on the table, lets a yellow scrap of paper fall in his Kyungsoo’s lap, and flies back to his owner soon after.

“Merlin, not again,” Kyungsoo groans.

Sehun swiftly steals the crumpled scrap of paper and spreads it on the table, ready to deliver the message to his audience. He clears his throat and reads: “We may not be in Professor Flitwick’s class, but you sure are charming. Signed, your soulmate.”

“Man, I love pick-up lines!” Chanyeol guffaws, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Your soulmate, huh? He sounds pretty serious, Soo, but I admire his commitment to the craft. I could never do… this,” Sehun makes a face, pointing at the little flowers and hearts moving around on the enchanted parchment.

“You must admit that our guy is pretty creative. Nevertheless, my favourite one remains the one he sent you two days ago: ‘ _Are you a Snitch? Because you’re by far the greatest catch here,_ ’” Chanyeol declaims dramatically, one hand on his heart.

Both Sehun and Chanyeol giggle like maniacs while Kyungsoo grunts in response and proceeds to angrily shove a slice of bacon into his mouth amidst his best friends’ obnoxious laughs and catcalls.

 

///

 

After days spent thinking about what to do, Kyungsoo has come to the conclusion that receiving random drawings and letters containing weird pick-up lines isn’t exactly something that he can tolerate any longer – and ignoring Baekhyun isn’t having any effect. Therefore, he has decided to confront Baekhyun Byun and ask him to stop doing whatever he is doing.

 

///

 

“Jongin, do you think Kyungsoo will like my new card?” He asks, pride clear in his eyes as he shows the younger a card with the sentence ‘ _Did you just use the stupefy charm or are you a natural stunner?_ ’ written on it in bright, red ink.

His friend just shakes his head and goes back to his sandwich.

The duo is sitting on a bench under the Clock Tower in the courtyard. It is a cloister on the base of the Clock Tower and is one of the older parts of the Castle. It also leads to the Wooden Bridge and in its centre there is an antique fountain surrounded by statues of eagles amidst rose bushes and trees. The ideal place to pass time in between lessons for those in need of a quiet spot to rest and relax.

And that is exactly why Kyungsoo is there with Sehun, but when he sees the duo bickering over something in the shorter student’s hands, he decides to seize the moment and walks to them in long strides, his silver and green necktie clutched in one hand.

Sehun follows while adjusting his bookbag on his shoulders.

“Hey, Byun, we need to talk.”

“Kyungsoo!” He stands up, happy to see his crush. He makes a show of hiding the card under his robe and the Slytherin can only imagine it being his next present.

“Is that for me?” He points at the offending pink card peering from the other’s robe.

“It is. I’ll have Owl Capone deliver it to you this evening,” Baekhyun beams.

“Who is Owl Capone?” Kyungsoo turns to Sehun who just shrugs with a bored expression on his face.

“That’s his owl. Owl Capone, I mean…” Jongin interjects in a small voice.

“What does it even mean?” Sehun asks.

“I haven’t got any idea. It looks as if you can’t get the joke unless you’re Muggle-born.”

The blonde Slytherin purses his lips in disappointment before taking a seat beside Jongin, who gulps audibly at the non-existence space between them.

Baekhyun really hopes his friend will survive this chance encounter, but he has Kyungsoo to deal with at the moment, and he can’t be distracted.

“Anyway, Byun, why are you so obsessed with me? I just can’t understand,” a distressed Kyungsoo inquires.

“Kyungsoo, are you asking because you don’t know?”

“What should I know?” He narrows his eyes.

“Professor Trelawney’s prediction, rings a bell? I think you’re the one I’ve been waiting for,” he explains.

“What?” Kyungsoo blinks.

Sehun is the first one to regain his composure at the Gryffindor’s words and flashes a cocky smile at the astounded Slytherin. “Soo, I told you he was serious, or just really crazy about Divination, I don’t know… hey, Kim, come with me. Let’s leave the lovebirds alone, huh?”

Jongin nods hesitantly at him and starts collecting his things, but he doesn’t forget to wave at his best friend before disappearing into the Castle with the blonde student.

Kyungsoo takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, aware of the curious glances some of the students are giving them. “Byun, you don’t even know me, how can you believe what Trelawney said?”

“Baekhyun. My name is Baekhyun.”

“Yeah, whatever. Honestly, we don’t know each other and I don’t believe in Trelawney’s predictions at all. She is an impostor and everyone knows it!”

Baekhyun seems offended but not discouraged as he takes one step closer to the other student, a serious expression on his face. “Why can’t you give fate a chance? Let’s defog the future together!”

“Did you just quote our textbook’s title?” Kyungsoo scoffs bewildered, running a hand through his short ebony hair. “Okay, what do I have to do for you to leave me alone?”

“Go out with me,” Baekhyun proposes, not missing a beat.

“Excuse me?”

“Three dates. I’m only asking for three dates, huh?”

A skeptical Kyungsoo looks at his pleading eyes, pondering over his request for a moment.

He guesses that giving Baekhyun what he wants is the easier thing to do. Admittedly, Baekhyun seems to be a handful, but still, he will only have to endure it for a little, just enough to make the Gryffindor realize that their Professor’s predictions are baseless and silly.

“Three dates, you said?”

“Give faith a chance, will you?”

“Okay. I guess there is no other way to convince you,” the defeated Kyungsoo agrees.

Baekhyun’s little victory dance and obnoxious giggles don’t go unnoticed by all the wizards and witches taking a break in the courtyard.

Kyungsoo shudders at the thought, and against his better judgment, follows Baekhyun in silence, still confused at the reason why he had agreed to grant his wish.

 

///

 

For their first date, Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo to the Astronomy Tower.

In theory, students are only allowed to enter the tower during Astronomy lessons, however Baekhyun can enter it freely because he is friends with Ravenclaw’s Prefect Joonmyeon Kim, and had convinced the latter to give him two whole hours to roam the Tower as he pleases on this November evening.

After avoiding the Bloody Baron – who likes to groan and clank up on the Tower when there is a full moon – the couple climbs up the steps that lead to the tallest tower in Hogwarts, all bundled up in their warmest coats.

The Tower is surrounded by a parapet, and is tall enough to have a perfect view of the starry sky, and that is precisely what Baekhyun intends to do.

They sit quietly to gaze at the stars through a telescope Baekhyun brought with him, stating that he was going to impress Kyungsoo with his knowledge of Astronomy.

At first, Kyungsoo had scoffed at the Gryffindor’s statement – since they both study Astronomy and the Slytherin was pretty certain that there was literally nothing Baekhyun could teach him – but then Baekhyun started pointing out unknown stars and planets to him.

In awe of the Gryffindor’s knowledge, Kyungsoo had to admit that he knew more than him about the pretty flashing and flickering stars that punctuated the sky.

Baekhyun had spread a blanket on the cold stone floor not too far from the parapet and had sat cross-legged on it, inviting Kyungsoo to do the same.

In the darkness surrounding them, Kyungsoo can only make out shadows, and as the night grows old, he can’t help but thinking that his coat can’t guard him much from the cold. He keeps sniffling pitifully while Baekhyun goes on and on about exploded stars, constellations, primitive meteorites, and everything in between.

There is no-one but the two of them on the Tower, and the only sound the Slytherin can hear is the cooing of the owls coming from the Forbidden Forest, and he wonders about the many creatures living there.

They also talk about themselves, but, as expected, the one who does most of the talking is Baekhyun. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo is grateful for it, since he is often left with nothing to say or ask.

All in all, the Slytherin enjoys himself, and the fact that Baekhyun was thoughtful enough to bring not only a blanket but also two slices of apple pie is just the cherry on top.

“You always have it for breakfast and I wanted to do something for you, so…” He explains with a bashful, little smile.

And when Kyungsoo jokingly accuses him of being a creepy stalker, the Gryffindor just sticks his tongue out, winking mischievously.

He will thank Jongin later for helping him with the house-elves working in the Hogwarts kitchen.

 

///

 

“What did you do with Baekhyun yesterday?” Sehun inquires, grabbing a sheet of parchment and a quill from his bookbag with the intention of finishing his homework.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo looks up from his Ancient Runes essay. “We went to the Astronomy Tower to stargaze. It was kind of nice, I guess.”

Sehun whistles, attracting the attention of two Ravenclaw students sitting at the end of their table, and he mouths a sorry, bowing slightly.

“Did you like it? Are you boyfriends now?”

“Hey, calm down! I know I promised him three dates, but that is a little…” Kyungsoo murmurs and lets himself fall backward onto the chair, yawning. He is still tired from spending the night outside, but, luckily, he hasn’t caught a cold. However, the same can’t be said of Baekhyun since Kyungsoo had seen him sneezing and shivering that morning.

They have spent the whole afternoon holed up in the library thanks to an enormous amount of homework due to the following day. It is only natural though, since it is November and they are all studying a little extra hard in order to be able to enjoy the much-needed freedom that comes with winter vacation.

“Well, you can always tell him that you don’t want to go out with him,” Sehun suggests. “I think he’ll understand. Jongin says that sometimes he is a little over the top, but he is a nice guy, with a big heart and a great sense of humour. Besides, he knows everyone and everything that goes on at Hogwarts. He certainly isn’t the loner we thought he was.”

Kyungsoo contemplates his words for some moments, lips pursed. “Did Jongin tell you all this?”

“Yeah, we have a few classes in common, so…”

“He is cute,” Kyungsoo shots.

“He is,” the other says nonchalantly, eyes glued to the parchment in front of him.

“Are you interested in him, perhaps?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Sehun confesses, uncertain. “He is a little awkward and shy, but he is also fun and gentle, once you get to know him.”

“I see,” Kyungsoo nods, looking at his friend’s fidgety fingers.

“He happened to tell me that he was struggling with a Care of Magical Creatures essay and I may have helped him a little. We talked a bit after that and that’s it.”

“So, you like him.”

“I—I don’t know, but I guess I don’t mind spending time with him.”

“What did he even do to charm you in such a short while? You’re uncharacteristically shy,” Kyungsoo observes in fascination, propping his head with one hand.

Sehun smiles a little. “Chanyeol says that I should give it a try.”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I’m thinking about asking him out to the Yule Ball,” the blonde student swallows. “And I really hope he says yes because I want to get to know him better.”

“That’s great. I’m happy for you,” Kyungsoo smiles encouragingly. “However, there is still quite some time before December.”

“I know, but better to be safe than sorry, don’t you think?”

“I guess…”

“Thanks, Soo, for being so supportive. Oh, and you can always go with Baekhyun if no one asks you to the Yule Ball,” he smirks, and the older student just tosses him a few parchment balls.

 

///

 

For their second date, Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo to watch a Quidditch match. It is Slytherin against Gryffindor and it is all the students can talk about as match day approaches.

Kyungsoo isn’t sure it can be called a date, but Baekhyun seems okay with it and he isn’t one to complain.

( _“We don’t necessarily have to do romantic things because it’s a date,” Baekhyun had justified himself, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “I want to be your friend, so a Quidditch match is fine, isn’t it?”_

 _“It’s only a date when you want it to be?” Kyungsoo had asked, and at Baekhyun’s mischievous “I play to win,” he had just scoffed in return._ )

The sky is clear and the air is chill as they make their way down the pitch that afternoon. The stands surrounding the pitch are decorated with the Houses’ colours and spectators sit in between the stands, waiting for the match to start.

Chanyeol and Jongin join them, and Kyungsoo talks about how proud he is of his friend Sehun, who plays for the Slytherin team as a beater, while Baekhyun blabbers about Jongdae who plays as a chaser for their team.

The Slytherin can’t fathom how overwhelmingly energetic is being on the pitch every time there is a match and he finds Baekhyun’s infectious smile mesmerizing as he crosses his arms over his chest in a futile attempt to keep the biting cold out.

Baekhyun has a fluffy Gryffindor beany covering his ears and he throws curious glances around, greeting friends and professors alike.

“Jongdae is great, you’ll see. Gryffindor for the win!” He says, turning back to him and raising his voice to be heard in the deafening crowd shouting their support for their respective team.

“Don’t even dream about it, we will win!” Kyungsoo shouts back, but the chatter of the students drowns out what he says as soon as the referee whistles, signalling for the players to start flying.

It is an exciting match, and Baekhyun gesticulates and jumps up and down the stands whenever something worth mentioning happens, or when he recalls past matches and childhood memories linked to his favourite sport in the world.

Undoubtedly, he is always full of energy, and Kyungsoo can’t help thinking that Baekhyun’s extroversion balances his introversion out quite well.

When they hang out together, they don’t talk much, it is usually a comfortable silence, one that makes Kyungsoo feel at ease. They eat snacks and share a few words and thoughts here and there about their day, hobbies, and classes, with Baekhyun stealing glances at Kyungsoo whenever he isn’t paying attention.

As the match progresses, Kyungsoo focuses on the movement of Baekhyun’s lips and when the latter leans in to whisper something in his ear, he finds himself blushing a little, aware of everyone’s eyes on them: a Slytherin student and a Gryffindor one enjoying a Quidditch match together, but also Kyungsoo Do being friends with the resident Divination freak Baekhyun Byun.

However, in that moment, he doesn’t care, and that is enough.

 

///

 

The first Saturday of December, Hogwarts wakes to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake is frozen solid and Hogwarts’ students are ready to visit Hogsmeade for some deserved free time and Christmas shopping.

Kyungsoo loves their outings and the village, which is why Baekhyun decides to bring him there for their third date.

At this time of the year, Hogsmeade is covered in a layer of soft, white snow. It had been snowing for a few days, and the village looks prettier than ever, with enchanted candles adorning trees and gardens, and animated chatting coming from every direction as the couple slowly makes its way towards the High Street of the only all-wizarding village in Britain.

Their morning had been a pleasant one. They had strolled the village’s prettiest streets and paid a visit to its most interesting shops while chatting amicably, despite Kyungsoo ignoring Baekhyun’s attempts at flirting as the latter cracked one joke after another in an attempt to make Kyungsoo smile.

In the past days, Baekhyun had been thinking a lot about his third date with Kyungsoo, the last one the latter had promised him.

Baekhyun likes the Slytherin, his strange sense of humour and grumpy personality.  However, he is afraid it isn’t the same for him. Baekhyun is not stupid and understands perfectly that Kyungsoo doesn’t enjoy his company as much as he does, and it sadden the Gryffindor more than he would like to admit.

He knows that sometimes he can be too much to handle and that he was the one who pestered Kyungsoo to date him, yet he is aware that it is Kyungsoo’s fault that his heart can’t stop beating a little faster whenever the stoic faced Slytherin does as much as look in his direction or smile at him. He likes being on the receiving end of Kyungsoo’s attention.

Kyungsoo is smart, level-headed and honest, and despite his aloof personality, Baekhyun knows that he is kind-hearted, if the way he treats his friends and the frequency with which he sends letters to his parents and older brother is anything to go by. Under all those layers there must be a big softy and Baekhyun wants to see it.

He also understands that the Slytherin, being an introvert, isn’t easy to coax into pointless chatting or silly jokes, and for this reason, he is quite proud of himself whenever he manages to make him laugh just a little louder and a little more freely. He feels especially accomplished whenever Kyungsoo laughs so much that his eyes form a crescent moon shape and he ends up wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes.

Simply put, Baekhyun Byun is not ready to let Kyungsoo Do go, but that is easier said than done.

“Hey, I’m talking to you. Are you listening?” Kyungsoo asks, waving a gloved hand in front of his face.

“Huh?” Baekhyun looks up to realize that he has been silently walking beside the other student and, in the meanwhile, they had reached their next stop for the day: Zonko’s Joke Shop, a favourite for Hogwarts students to shop on Hogsmeade trips.

“We are here, shall we enter?”

“Yes, of course,” Baekhyun smiles lightly, gesturing for Kyungsoo to precede him.

After spending half an hour strolling through the numerous bookshelves of Tomes and Scrolls – where Kyungsoo had bought two books on Magical Creatures – they had walked aimlessly for a while, admiring Christmas decorations and foggy shops’ windows.

Baekhyun likes talking about everything and anything with Kyungsoo, but he certainly was ecstatic to have finally reached his favourite shop in the whole village: he couldn’t wait to show to Kyungsoo his favourite wizarding jokes and have fun with him.

They enter the shop shivering a little, and the warmth of the shop slowly seeps through their rosy skin, making them sigh in content. After hours spent roaming the streets covered in snow, it is an overwhelmingly nice feeling, and Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo silently strip himself of the green and silver scarf tightly twisted around his neck and take a look at the shelves full of magical toys and trinkets.

Not much has changed since his last visit, and as they make their way through the popular shop full of screaming and bright eyed students, Baekhyun spots his friend Jongdae.

“Yo, Baek Byun! What are you doing here?” He grins.

“Hey, Jongdae. I’m here with Kyungsoo, I wanted to show him some of my favourite jokes.”

Standing beside him, Kyungsoo simply nods in acknowledgment and Jongdae waves, not fazed by the Slytherin’s less than amicable greeting.

“Kyungsoo Do, I see,” he pursues his lips. “You two are always together, lately. It’s nice to see you making new friends, you’ve always been the friendly type, haven’t you?”

“Ah, yeah… friends,” Baekhyun breaths, biting on his bottom lip.

Kyungsoo arches one eyebrow at the word ‘friends’ but doesn’t say anything. If Baekhyun is okay with using it then so is he. However, he keeps an eye on the Gryffindor duo going from shelf to shelf trying every shining knick-knacks they manage to get their hands on while yelling and laughing like maniacs at the most interesting ones.

Kyungsoo can’t deny his attraction to the Gryffindor and how his positive nature and gentle demeanour makes him feel relaxed, even though it was hard for him to admit it at first. How was it so easy to interact with Baekhyun?

When they had started hanging out, Kyungsoo was often annoyed at how touchy and noisy Baekhyun was, but once he got to know him better he came to like his company. Baekhyun is practical and street-smart, a bright guy with a witty personality, all qualities that Kyungsoo appreciates.

And that is why, simply put, the Slytherin can’t help but feel annoyed by Jongdae’s presence. He knows that the two are friends, but it unsettles him nonetheless.

Once they are out of the shop, Jongdae carrying one bulky bag with him, they decide to grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks Inn, as their outing is coming to a close.

A wind chime announces their entrance and many heads turn in their direction as they walk to the counter and ask for a table. The pub is warm, crowded, and a bit smoky, but welcoming and familiar. There is music playing in the background and subdued shouts lightening up the atmosphere. It also seems as if a good number of students had decided to meet there that afternoon.

The trio has great difficulty in moving in the packed pub as waiters run in between tables carrying trays full of drinks such as butterbeer and firewhiskey, served in tall-glasses and in foaming pewter tankards, as well as gillywater, mulled mead, red currant rum, and even cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrellas.

They get to sit near a tiny and foggy window looking to the street, and as soon as Madam Rosmerta brings them their orders, Kyungsoo wraps his icy fingers around his butterbeer tankard and exhales contentedly. He usually doesn’t drink much, but the hot beverage looks inviting after the cold he experienced outside, and he finds distraction in looking at the passersby through the window of the pub.

Baekhyun talks and talks, and Jongdae talks just as much, often finishing the other’s sentences, driving Kyungsoo crazy.

It is undeniable how much the two friends seem to get each other perfectly. Jongdae fits Baekhyun well, and the Slytherin finds it a little more unnerving each passing moment, and that is when a thought dawns on him freezing him on the spot. All of a sudden, the mystery of why he can’t stand Jongdae Kim, the popular Quidditch player and friendly Gryffindor everyone and their mother likes is solved: he is jealous.

Kyungsoo likes Baekhyun more than he should and wants to be the only one to monopolize his attention when they are together, and the idea of Baekhyun being with someone else makes him sadder than he would have thought given the length of their relationship. Yet it is the truth.

Feelings are strange things, and Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to control them as his stomach twists in a funny way and he feels cold sweat trickling down his spine despite the warmth of the pub.

He sits a little straighter, takes a deep breath and quickly resigns to watch the two friends sitting in front of him interact as he just stands there, staring at them as emotionless as he can.

This isn’t the right moment to dwell on his feelings for the Gryffindor, but eventually Baekhyun seems to pick on Kyungsoo’s uncomfortable expression and tries to attract his attention.

“If you’re bored, we can go back to the Castle,” he proposes as he thrums his slender fingers on the table’s surface.

Kyungsoo’s breath gets caught in his throat and he just waves dismissively. Has Baekhyun always been this pretty and kind to him? What did he do to deserve it?

“Hey, guys, are you going to the Yule Ball?” Jongdae asks after taking a sip of his firewhiskey. “Jongin is going with Sehun Oh, the Slytherin’s beater, am I right?”

“Ah, yeah. Jongin was so anxious because he wanted to ask him to go together but was too chicken to do it, but then Sehun asked him and, man, was he excited! He has been talking about it non-stop since then. Trust me, it’s a continuous ‘Sehun said this,’ or ‘Sehun did that.’” He rolls his eyes, but they can see that he is just joking.

“That’s cute,” Jongdae laughs. “Kyungsoo, are you going?”

“Huh, I don’t know… I don’t really care,” he replies, and in his haste to act nonchalant, he doesn’t see the sad look in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Half an hour later, they decide to return to the Castle and Baekhyun takes advantage of Jongdae’s absence to talk to Kyungsoo as they walk towards the village’s entrance, together with the other students carrying Christmas presents and Honeydukes’ sweets in their hands.

“So, this was our last promised date. How did I go?” Baekhyun starts, wringing his hands in nervousness. “I hope you didn’t fall too hard for me!”

Kyungsoo scoffs and starts walking a little faster, hands secured in his coat pockets.

“Why did Jongdae want to talk to you privately before leaving to search for his friends?”

“Oh, nothing, really…” Baekhyun smiles awkwardly.

“Yeah, sure. He dislikes me, doesn’t he?”

“What? Why would he, though?” Baekhyun’s eyes are wide in surprise. “He is a great guy, funny even and a talented Quidditch player. He has got so many friends and, really, I don’t think it’s possible to dislike him or say that he dislikes someone. He is so—”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Sorry,” Kyungsoo sighs, lowering his head and stopping in the middle of the street.

The Castle is somewhere ahead of them. Little snowflakes are descending down the sky in a blur, falling softly upon the roofs and on the silent ground, muffling their clumsy steps. The white of the snow that surrounds them makes his eyes sting as he rubs at them with a gloved hand.

“Kyungsoo, what are you—”

“You asked me about our dates. You did well, Byun. It was fun, but it ends here,” Kyungsoo blurts out, avoiding the other’s gaze. “Professor Trelawney is a charlatan and I hope this taught you something for the future.”

“Why are you behaving like this, Kyungsoo?” comes Baekhyun’s sad reply. “And why are you calling me Byun again, all of a sudden?”

“I want to be alone. I’ll return to the Castle on my own.”

The Slytherin throws a look at the boundless winter sky before turning to face the disgruntled Gryffindor. The chill wind bites into him, lifting Baekhyun’s light brown hair off his forehead and Kyungsoo sees him trembling, but he doesn’t know if it is due to the cold or due to his harsh words.

“Is it something I did? You can tell me, I don’t mind,” he tries, stepping closer to Kyungsoo.

“It’s not you, it’s me,” he replies, disgruntled.

“Okay, I get it. You don’t like me and can’t wait to be rid of me. You could have just said so, you know?” Baekhyun says and there is hurt in his eyes. “I’m going, you don’t need to worry!”

Kyungsoo bites on his lower lip, a hand outstretched to reach towards him, but he doesn’t know what to say since his feelings are confusing him, and as he watches the other student walk away, he regrets his indecisiveness.

 

///

 

The following days are full of ups and downs. Kyungsoo feels overwhelmed by his feelings and can’t think about what he wants clearly. At times, he just wants to stop thinking altogether and be freed of Baekhyun.

After their argument, the Gryffindor had stopped talking to him and, truthfully, Kyungsoo feels a little empty now that he isn’t around anymore. Kyungsoo may be distant and awkward, but he isn’t an idiot or a liar: he misses Baekhyun.

Their official dates were only three, but they had spent quite some time studying together in the school’s library, or making fun of their Professors while sitting together for their common classes.

Kyungsoo is a creature of habit. A dumb creature of habit that needs help.

However, days pass by quickly and Christmas approaches, and with it the Yule Ball and the following days of vacation. Desperate to convey his feelings and clear the misunderstanding, Kyungsoo decides to ask for his friends’ advice.

The night of the Yule Ball, Sehun and Chanyeol are lounging in the Slytherin Dungeon, playing Wizard’s Chess when Kyungsoo walks into the Common Room.

Their Common Room’s windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake, where students often see the giant squid swooshing by, and sometimes more interesting creatures. Being in their Common Room feels as being immersed in a mysterious, underwater shipwreck with shades of green reflecting on its walls in the dimly-lit room.

It usually has a soothing effect on Kyungsoo, but right now he just feels overwhelmed by his feelings and drops down in front of the passage as soon as he enters, burying his face in between his knees.

“Fuck,” he sighs as he is reminded of how Baekhyun’s rectangular smile and crinkling eyes smiling at Jongdae Kim are all he can think about at night, when he should be sleeping.

“Kyungsoo, are you coming to the Yule Ball? I’m meeting Jongin in less than an hour,” comes Sehun’s excited voice.

“Then, shouldn’t you start getting ready?” Chanyeol inquires, taking advantage of the younger’s one moment of distraction to move his queen to the fifth row of the board, effectively blocking two of Sehun’s most important pieces.

“Fuck, I’m dying,” Kyungsoo grunts.

“Me too,” Sehun murmurs, taking a look at the chess board.

“No, I’m serious. I mean…” Kyungsoo heaves a sigh.

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Chanyeol arches a curious eyebrow, a hand stopped mid-air on the chess board.

“Wait, you look pale,” Sehun interjects, taking in the shorter student’s dejected expression. “Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?”

“It’s not curable, I think I’ll just die, thanks,” Kyungsoo whines and his friends both blink in confusion at his unusual behaviour.

“Soo, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me,” Sehun says.

“It’s only… no, it’s nothing,” Kyungsoo waves a hand, dismissing his friends. He gets up and plops on the nearest armchair, gaze lost on the logs crackling in the fireplace in front of him.

“Earth to Soo, are you there?”

“Alive, but barely breathing… guys, I’m about to drop a bomb.”

Chanyeol and Sehun nod once, patiently waiting for their friend’s next words.

“Okay. So, I think I like Baekhyun Byun, our resident Divination freak,” he moans, searching his friends’ faces for understanding or pity, or maybe both.

However, Sehun bursts in a fit of giggles while Chanyeol reaches for him and slaps him hard on the back, both looking as if they had just won the Wizarding Lottery.

“I knew it,” Sehun pumps his fist up in the air in victory.

“Man, you’re so fucked!” Chanyeol exclaims.

Kyungsoo exhales and burrows more in his armchair. “You don’t look surprised!”

“Because we aren’t! It was pretty obvious, if you ask me,” Chanyeol smirks.

“No, it’s just that he is kind and gentle and—”

“You totally like him!” Chanyeol shouts.

“Okay, I like him!” He yells back, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Great. Now, what do I do?”

“All joking aside, Soo, do you really like him?” Sehun asks in a low voice, sitting next to his friend and wiping a tear away from his left eye.

Kyungsoo nods. “It doesn’t matter though, since he is going to the Ball with Jongdae.”

“Huh, I think you’re sincere and that allows me to tell you that no, he isn’t going to the Yule Ball with Jongdae Kim.”

“What? Explain,” Kyungsoo orders.

“Well, Jongin told me that it’s true that he had accepted Kim’s invitation at first, but, in the end, he didn’t feel like going with him since he wanted to go with you because, well, you’re the one he likes, so…” He explains carefully, gaze going back and forth from Kyungsoo to Chanyeol.

“Man, he likes you… Kyungsoo, you have got a chance!” Chanyeol exclaims, slapping his friend’s arm for good measure.

“That hurt, you, dumbass!”

“Maybe you should apologize,” Sehun interjects.

“To Chanyeol?”

“No, idiot, to Baekhyun!” Sehun rolls his eyes and the trio bursts into a fit of laughter.

“Have I really got a chance?” Kyungsoo is the first one to regain his composure, massaging his right arm, and when Sehun nods his heart skips a beat and he starts hoping again.

“You should hurry up, man. Get dressed and go to the Gryffindor Tower. I bet he is there. Go and ask for his hand! Pick a fight if you feel you must!”

“He is not marrying him, you, idiot, nor is this a duel,” comes Sehun’s exasperated reply. “Merlin, I need new friends.”

“To win any battle, you must fight as if you are already dead!” Chanyeol goes on unperturbed, pumping a fist in the air.

Sehun complains some more about their idiocy as Kyungsoo runs up their dormitory’s spiralling set of stairs two at a time to get ready for the big event, both too happy and nervous to hear any of it.

 

///

 

Kyungsoo runs all the way from the Slytherin Dungeons to the Gryffindor Tower, paying no attention to the elegant wizards and beautiful witches making their way to the Great Hall for the Yule Ball.

The Hogwarts castle lit up with Christmas lights is always a sight to behold, but tonight it looks especially pretty, although Kyungsoo has no time to admire it.

When he arrives at the portrait of the Fat Lady – with her wispy curls adorned with Christmas lights for the occasion – Kyungsoo finds that he is feeling oddly calm.

Thanks Merlin there are two students outside chatting animatedly – Kyungsoo recognizes them as Minseok Kim and Yixing Zang, two sixth-year Prefects – and when he asks them to call Baekhyun for him, Minseok obliges, coming back with him moments later.

“Oh, when Minseok said that there was a Slytherin searching for me outside, I thought it was Sehun waiting for Jongin. He is almost ready, if you’re here on Sehun’s behalf…”

“No, I’m here for you,” Kyungsoo swallows, suddenly feeling dizzy knowing what he is about to do.

“Okay, then. You can talk, I’m listening,” the other says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Aren’t you going to the Yule Ball with Jongdae Kim?”

“I don’t think you—wait, how do you know that he invited me?”

“Sehun. He told me days ago,” Kyungsoo blurts out. “Actually, he told me everything because, clearly, I’m… a little slow.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why have you been avoiding me?” The Slytherin’s voice is quiet.

“Honestly, I thought you didn’t like me. I mean, you promised me three dates but never mentioned wanting me to stay around, so I simply took it as you indirectly telling me that you didn’t want to be with me after that… I may be bratty and chatty, but I’m not stupid. I can take a hint.”

“No, you aren’t stupid, it’s only a misunderstanding.”

Baekhyun catches his lower lip between his teeth. “I thought you hated me…”

“I never hated you, you know?” Kyungsoo says. “Sometimes you were a handful, but I never hated you. How could I ever? You’re gentle and funny and always so positive and full of life… I’m sorry, okay? Forgive me?”

“Should I?” Baekhyun asks, head low.

“Don’t do that. Look at me,” Kyungsoo grumbles, scratching the back of his head. “It’s just that I don’t easily show my feelings and I know that I often appear to be gruff or distant, but, really, I’m a little shy, okay? There, I said it, great.”

“But you’re always so confident and smart and—”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean anything because, when it comes to feelings, I’m shy, and that’s it,” Kyungsoo laughs lightly. “So, can you forgive me?”

“Forgiven,” the Gryffindor says, smiling.

And forget about all the smiles Baekhyun gave him until then, this one, where the whites of his teeth show because he is just too happy, and his eyes crinkle and form half-moons, is Kyungsoo’s favourite smile.

“So, do you like me?” Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo dips his head, reticent to say it out loud, but Baekhyun understands, and he smiles brightly, failing to contain his happiness at the silent confession.

“You’re cute,” he giggles and Kyungsoo just huffs.

“Say it again and—” However, the other student interrupts him by linking their fingers together and squeezing lightly.

“I like you, too,” Baekhyun says in a low voice and the following minutes are spent looking in each other’s eyes, each rejoicing of the other’s presence and warmth.

“Give me ten minutes, okay? There is a party going on and I want to dance with you,” Baekhyun proposes, taking a look at Kyungsoo’s elegant attire.

“I don’t dance.”

“Yeah, sure, then why are you dressed for the Ball?”

“I only wanted to… invite you… to the Ball, yeah,” he finishes lamely. “But I don’t dance!”

“We will see about that,” Baekhyun winks, and as he runs up the stairs to his dormitory to get ready, Kyungsoo’s fond smile following him makes his heart do somersaults.

 

///

 

[ Epilogue ]

 

“How did they get together? I’m still confused,” Kyungsoo ponders.

“Well, I think Sehun just went for it,” Baekhyun shrugs, sipping at his punch, “but I guess you can say that we were their wingmen since they bonded thanks to us, apparently.”

“More like you chasing me,” Kyungsoo smirks, amused.

“Whatever.”

Kyungsoo laughs a little at his frustration, stroking the back of his hand in reassurance. “They’re cute together. We did something good, Baek.”

“Yes, we did,” the Gryffindor confirms, looking at the couple gently swaying to a classical piece, lost in each other’s eyes and blissfully unaware of their friends watching them from afar.

“Also, it pains me to admit defeat, but it looks as if Sybill Trelawney was right. I’ll give her that,” he sighs.

“Oh no, she wasn’t,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Not about us, anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

Baekhyun clears his throat, ready to impersonate their Professor. “Do you remember her saying ‘ _I believe you are finally going to meet the one you have been waiting for,_ ’ and ‘ _I see a life together, trust, love, and devotion_.’”

“Of course, I remember. So what?”

Baekhyun takes one last sip from his punch before tossing the paper cup in the nearest bin and turning back to Kyungsoo. “Well, it turns out that she was talking about Owl Capone.”

“What?” Kyungsoo almost shouts in disbelief.

“It’s true that I really wanted an owl, though. I sent Owl Capone to her with a Christmas card and she sent him back with a message congratulating me for finding my answer, and when I asked for an explanation she simply wrote me that ‘ _It may be said that true talent doesn’t lie in making accurate predictions, but in recognising that they have been made_.’”

“What the hell? Are you kidding me? I can’t believe that woman, for Merlin’s pants.”

“But you can’t deny that, in a way, she was right,” he says, pointing a finger at Kyungsoo.

The Slytherin huffs, trying to calm down, but is soon distracted by Baekhyun elbowing him in the ribs when he sees Jongin boldly lean in and kiss Sehun softly, uncaring of the people around them. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in shock as he rubs at the sore spot.

“Wow, did you see that?” Baekhyun points a thumb at the giggling couple hugging on the dance floor.

“Yep, and I think we should give them a run for their money, what do you say?” Kyungsoo proposes, adjusting the collar of his shirt, Trelawney’s mishap already forgotten.

“You’re always so competitive. I like it,” Baekhyun turns to him with a satisfied smirk, tightens his grip on his hand and pulls him towards the crowded dance floor, ready to dance the night away.


End file.
